Everything Happens For A Reason
by Brucas69
Summary: Just when Lucas is getting used to Charleston he gets a phone call that will turn his life upside down! MAJOR BRUCAS will have some Intimate, Funny, Serious moments! Naley and Jeyton too!
1. Moving On

Chapter 1

"Moving on"

What is it about life... always full of surprises, weather it be involving fear, hope, sadness, happiness or love. Yet whatever happens I always seem to keep myself calm by remembering what my mom told me when I was young  
" Lucas" she would say to me. "You have to learn hunny that everything always happens for a reason, and if it is meant to happen it will. Never doubt God's will, cause in the end everything will work out better then you had ever imagined" Even though she's made allot of mistakes through her life I have so much respect for her its unreal. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't thank god for her. She meant everything to him. Which had made the transition to Charleston even harder then he imagined it would be. Not only had he left his mother but he had also left Haley, his bestest friend in the whole world, Nathan, his half brother who he was actually beginning to like, Jake one of his really good friends, the guys at the river court who he had grown up with, Peyton who he had a long confusing history with and last but certainly not least Brooke. Brooke Davis the girl who he would do anything to fix things with her, and have her in his arms again. But he knew that could never happen. He had hurt her way to much and he didn't deserve someone like her. He knew she would never want to talk to him, and that's why he couldn't say goodbye to her. He was a coward he had left everything he wanted to tell her in a letter.  
It had been 3 weeks since he had left Tree hill and Brooke had not tried to contact him at all. How could he have been so stupid? He had screwed up his life and her some of the most important people in it. It was all over though, and there was nothing left for him to do but move on and he knew it was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do.  
He slowly lifted his legs off of the bed and placed them on the cold hardwood floor. He yawned as he stood up and walked toward the washroom. He stared at himself in the mirror as he tried to calm his wild hair. He adjusted the water temperature in the shower as he began to undress. He rubbed his eyes as he felt the hot water glide across his bare body.

FLASHBACK

"Brooke I really so care about you I want you to know that"  
Luke leaned in and kissed her.  
"I care about you too....." she trailed off  
"what's wrong?"  
Lucas asked her, concerned.  
"It's just that..."  
"You know you can tell me anything"  
Brooke took a deep breath and looked into his icy blue eyes.  
"Well alright im.... (She breathed) scared...freaked out"  
"what? Why?"  
"Look Luke im not like you, I've never been in a serious relationship before you. It was always about sex. None of the other guys I dated ever wanted anything else. And you know I didn't object. I knew if it was just about sex there would be no emotional attachment and that way I wouldn't get hurt....."  
she stopped and took a deep breath she studied his face and could tell he was scared that she was going to break it off so she continued.  
"But this time...im falling, and im falling really really hard"  
she smiled a small smile to reveal her dimples for a split second.  
"And I just don't wanna screw it up."  
"Brooke, Hun listen...im not going anywhere, and if either one of us screw up we'll be there to pick up the pieces and fix things, u know why?"   
she nodded no.  
"Because im falling hard to."  
And with that he brought her lips to his and kissed her a deep but sweet kiss.

END FLASHBACK

Luke sighed as he began to get dressed.

FLASHBACK

Lucas's hands slowly crept up and down her curved body.  
"Luke" she breathed  
"yah" he moaned  
"what... (Kiss)...about... (Kiss)...Brooke?"  
He looked at the curly blond lying before him. He paused for a split second and leaned down to continue kissing her.

END FLASHBACK

"God im an idiot" he whispered to himself and with that he walked out the door towards the local basketball court.

Brooke sat on her warm bed reading the letter for what seemed like the thousandths time. She sight as she began to read it for the thousand and one time.

Dear Brooke,  
by the time you get this letter I'll probably be out of town. Keith got a job in Charleston and im moving there with him. I know it's been really hard on you lately. But I am sorry; words can't even explain home much im sorry. And if I could take it what I did to you back I would...in a heartbeat, but I can't. So the only thing I can do is say im sorry and ill do everything I can to make it up to you. And I will Brooke, even if it takes me forever, I WILL make it up to you. I wish I could make this letter longer, but I have to start packing. Hope to see you soon, and if you want anything or just need to talk. Im ALWAYS here. You know ma cell number.  
Love always,  
Lucas Scott

P.S I really hope we'll get passed this...

"yah me to" she said to herself.  
"You to what?" Brooke spun her head around to find her recently forgiven best friend.  
"Uhh nothing" Brooke stuttered, as she threw the letter under her pillow.  
"let me guess" Peyton smiled as she walked into her friend's room and plopped down on her bed.  
"a certain blonde clouding up your thoughts" she eyed Brooke.  
"Yes how'd you know it was you!!!"  
"Come on you know who im talking about"  
"peyt, I don't wanna talk about him!"  
"Alright, but I still think you should tell him, he really cares about you.  
"Peyton he cheated on me, I don't know if I can forgive him..."  
Brooke explained as she began to pace around the room.  
"Okay. Okay but don't you think he should know about your little secret"  
Peyton watched as Brooke continued to pace around the room.  
"I unno..."   
Brooke tailed off. But was interrupted by Peyton.  
"UH UH! Brooke NO! you cant do this and you cant keep putting it off, this is really important! It's BIG! He has to know! and soon!"  
" okay okay don't have a cow!"  
"I won't just promise me you'll tell him!"  
"Okay I will!!"  
Peyton looked at her and raised her eyebrow.  
"FINE tomorrow!"  
Peyton raised her eyebrow even higher, and placed her hands on her hips.  
"Okay TONIGHT!............after we go shopping!!"  
Brooke raised one perfectly manicured finger.  
"Alright fine" Peyton huffed.  
"Oh come on you know you love shopping with me!"  
Peyton rolled her eyes and followed the petite Brunette towards her car.


	2. Miles Apart

**Im sorry if some points are confusing, this is supposed to begin right after the end of season one!! Oh and Dan did not have a heart attack Haley and Nathan are married but haven't told many people yet! If there are any question ill try my best to answer! Thanks for all the rviews!**

Chapter 2

"Miles Apart"

By, Brucas 18

Lucas shot the basketball and watched as it made the familiar "swoosh" sound that he was used to. He jogged towards the net and grabbed the bouncing ball, and slowly made his way back to the three pointer line.

The day after Lucas and Keith had moved to Charleston Lucas had begun his hunt for a new place to play basketball. After a long hunt he had found a pretty decent basketball court, located near the local elementary school.

He began to bounce the ball in front of him, after the third bounce he slightly jumped and guided the ball only to watch it slide through. Lucas continued to shoot as he let his mind wonder...

"I wonder how everything is going in Tree Hill, God I miss it" he continued thinking.

"How could MY Haley get married!? To Nathan!?....It must have been a dream- 'dreams are our inner most desires'. He remembered Brooke telling him one night, after there one of their 5 hour long talks. " and if your not dreaming about me broody, were in deeper trouble then I thought!" he smiled as he remembered all the long nights he has spent talking to her about random things, he missed that...he would do anything to get that back.

"What you thinking about?"

He heard a soft voice from behind him, he quickly whipped around to face a petite brunette. Her eyes were crystal green and her hair was dark brown and was layered a bit passed her shoulders. But today she had it up in a messy bun which made her look even more gorgeous.

"Hey Anna"

"You didn't answer me"

She said as she mad her way toward the basketball court, she quickly stole the ball from Luke, made her way down the court and made a perfect layup. Anna was sweet girl, she was the captain of the girls' basketball team, volley ball team, and swim team. As a result she had a perfectly toned body and she applied light make up which made her look beautiful and natural.

"Let me guess"

She interrupted Luke's thoughts-

"Your thinking about that girl again....uhh what who is it this time...Haley? Peyton?... Oh No wait! , I can see that look...which means"  
She paused and shot the ball. "You're thinking about Brooke"

You could hear a faint "swoosh" in the background which the both ignored. Luke smiled

"You think you know me so well"

"OHHHH so you weren't thinking about Brooke" she said sarcastically as she placed the ball on her hip. Luke stood there with a smirk on his face.

"I TOLD YOU!" she smiled

"Look how bout a game of one on one to clear your mind?!"

Luke smiled, grabbed the ball from her hip and made his way to the net.

"You're on" he yelled over his shoulder

"Oh sexy! I like! You gotta get it!"

Brooke clapped her hands together and squealed

"Brooke I might as well wear nothing!" Peyton stared at herself in the mirror.

"Well if you must!" Brooke joked with her friend. The slowly made their way around the store looking at cloths, talking and laughing together.

"So have you talked to Jake lately?" Brooke asked as she casually flipped through the racks.

"Yah he calls sometimes, but I just wish he didn't have to go"

"Well does he know you wanted him to stay?"

" Nah...I couldn't tell him that... it would have made it harder to leave, and I knew that he had to leave for Jenny, or psycho slut might have taken her away"

"Yah that girl is wack!"

The two friends continued to chat as they made their purchases and headed out of the store.

"Is that Nathan!!?" Brooke and Peyton began to laugh as they made their way over to the small pretzel stand located in the center of the mall.

"Two pretzels! PRETZEL BOY!" Peyton laughed

"Ha ha! So funny!" he replied sarcastically

"So haven't seen you around lately, tutor girl got you tied on a short leash"

"Actually no Brooke, Haley is amazing, I just don't like partying all the time, it's just not my scene"

"Whatever you say pretzel boy...can I get a diet coke"

"That'll be $1.25."

"Keep the change"

With that the two girls linked their arms and made their way through the crowds.

"You know tutor girl has really changed him... gotta give her credit though didn't think anyone could do it"

"Yah she's been really good for him...they're so lucky"

"Lucky?? What do u mean?"

"Come on everyone hopes and wishes that they'll find someone who they love and will love them back. You know a person who you can spend hours with talking about absolutely nothing at all. A person that even when they're gone for a split second you're missing them. Someone you love and loves you back. I just think they are lucky that they found that person..."

"Yah...lucky" Brooke looked down at her feet and sucked in the tears that were threatening to come out. Thank god Peyton hadn't noticed. Right when she started saying all that stuff her mind had wondered to one person and only one person. Lucas Scott.

"Hey Brooke wait up!" Brooke spun around to fin Mark O'Brian the captain of the football team; he was according to Brooke "sexy as hell".

He was tall, dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, and had a well built body.

"Mark ....hey"

"Hey Brooke how's everything going?"

"Can't complain"

"That's good... uhh look im sorry about what happened with Lucas..."

Brooke felt her heart skip a beat at the mention of his name.

"Yah well his loss right?" She smiled her fakest smile she had ever given. Peyton cringed at the smile, she hated herself for what she had done to Brooke, and she couldn't bare the thought of how much pain she had caused her.

"Yah he's an idiot, no guy in their right mind would screw things up with you"  
Brooke slightly blushed at his sincerity.

"Umm well....I was wondering if you'd wanna go out with me tonight"

"Yah id love t-"

"She can't! She has something important to do!" Peyton eyed Brooke!

"No its okay I can take care of it later!" Brooke said between her teeth.

"Great ill pick you up at 7:30?"

"Yah that's perfect!" She smiled, and winked" And with that Mark grinned and made his way though the crowds. Brooke could hear Peyton clear her throat but maybe if she ignored her she would go away.

"Are you forgetting something?"

Not a chance Brooke continued her thoughts.

"Brooke you told me you would call Luke!"

"Look Peyton I don't know if I can face him yet...so ill go out with Mark and ill call Luke tomorrow"  
But before Peyton could protest Brooke had turned on her heel and began walking towards the exit.

"You ready for this Scott?" Anna breathed heavily.

"Bring it..." Luke said as he wiped the sweat on his forehead.

"Game point" she reminded him.

And with that she began to dribble the ball, she tried to get passed him, but he wasn't letting his guard down. She stepped to the right, as did he but before he could put his foot down, she swerved and made her way to the left side of the net. But just as she was going to make a perfect layup, Luke shot up and stopped the ball. It was so quick that both teens had fallen over, Anna landed on her back, and Luke hand landed on top of her. But he stopped himself with his hands before he smashed her. She looked up at him, and they began to laugh hysterically.

Soon their laughs subsidized. Anna stared into Lucas's eyes and with one quick movement she lifter her head of the pavement closing the gab between them with her lips. Lucas did not object.

"OH MY GOD SORRY!" she said suddenly,

"No.....it's alright" he whispered and slowly he sealed the space between them again.


	3. Seeing Other People

Chapter Three

"Seeing Other People"

Brooke dug though her fifth makeup bag, searching for her vanilla flavored lip gloss. When she finally spotted it, she picked it up turned the cap off and applied it on her lips. As she rubbed her lips together she placed the cap back on and stepped back to examine herself in her full length mirror. When she was finally satisfied with what she saw she made her way down stairs. She had chosen a white mini skirt and a pink silky halter top. She kept her down and she wore her white high heel sandals (the kind that wrap around your leg until half way up your calf) As she went into the kitchen to grab a cup of water she remembered how lucas used to come and pick her up early on purpose.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Luke its 7:30!... you said you'd pick me up at 8:15!"_

_she said as she placed her hands on her hips and stared at the blonde boy who had now made his way from her bedroom door to her bed. Where he was leaning against the head board with his hands behind his head as if he was tanning on the beach. _

"_I know" he smiled. _

"_Then why are you so early?"_

"_Because it gives me extra time to see you….." he paused "and I love watching you get dressed"_

_she slightly blushed as she rolled her eyes at him and continued getting ready"_

**END FLASHBACK**

DING DONG!...Brooke was quickly taken away from her memories by the sound of the doorbell.

"Hey you!"

She said as she opened the door to reveal her date for the night.

"Hey Bro- WOW!" he exclaimed as he observed her from top to bottom.

"You look….amazing!"

She smiled revealing her dimples that made every guy weak in the knees.

"Thanks... you don't look to bad yourself"

"Thanks…so shall we go" he stuck his elbow out for her to grab and with that they were off for their first date.

Lucas sat on his bed reading one of his favorite books "The winter of our Discontent" by John Steinbeck. He had read it at least 8 times, but every time he found himself having the same excitement as the very first time he read it. But this time it was different…it didn't give him the same excitement it used to. Now every time he thought about this book he would think about his and Brooke's little bet. And how that bet was how everything started out between them. "Should we shake on it or make out now" the words were still fresh in his mind as if it was yesterday. Once he remembered this book, he remembered their first date, their first kiss, their first game of pool, the first time they had sex, the first time he could say Brooke's my girlfriend…..but then other thoughts would enter his mind... the first time I cheated on her, the second time I cheated on her, the first time I broke her heart, the first time I watched her cry, the first time I realized that I was the biggest jack ass. His train of thoughts was soon interrupted by his cell phone.

"Anna's Cell" it read. He smiled a bit and answered.

"Hey"

"Hey Luke its Anna…I was wondering if you wanted to catch a bite to eat and talk"

"Uhh yah sure where do you wanna meet?"

"Umm how bout the Diner"

"Yah that's perfect ill see you around…" he quickly took a glance at his watch "7:15?"

"Yah see you then!" and with that they both hung up

It was now 6:30 and Luke was still debating if he should go meet Anna or not. In a way he did but in a way he didn't. If he did go he would be confirming that Brooke wasn't going to call him and that she wasn't coming back. He didn't want to believe it. He figured that she would eventually forgive him. Going out with Anna would make it official and he was scared to do that. Yet on the other hand he couldn't sit around like this forever, Moping around hoping and praying that she would just pick up the phone and call him. He needed to move on and just let go, and even though it was going to be really hard he had to do it. The clock dung signaling that it was 7:00. He took in a big breath and headed for the door.

"Here goes nothing".

Peyton stood in front of Brooke's porch. It was now 12:30, "Brooke should be home by now" it was a tradition since they were 14 after each of their dates the other would come to their house and they would tell each other everything that happened from when they're date rung their doorbell until the kiss goodnight…sometime more then a kiss. And if they were planning on spending the night with their dates they made sure to call the other. Ring once and hang-up so they were aware not to walk in on anything!

Peyton now stood with her hands crossed across her chest and she was freezing cold! 'Open the god dam door Brooke!!!" she whispered until she finally heard the front door begin to unlock.

"Finally!!! What did you fall in when you went to the washroom or what?" Peyton snapped as she rubbed her hands together and breathed in the middle of her palms.

"No I was just thinking about some stuff that I didn't even realize the doorbell ringing" they had now made they're way up the stairs and into Brooke's bedroom.

"Wow that must have been some serious thinking if you didn't hear all that! But anyways tell me about the date how was it!"

"Aww Peyton it was so great!! He took me to a movie, put his arm around me, and I put my head on his shoulder! And then we went to this really cute café right outside of town. Even though he talked half them time about how great football is, and how he wants to go pro, and how he's been playing since he was 3!!!!"

Brooke had started off really excited and by the end of the story she was ready to pull the head off of her teddy bear.

"Wow easy their tiger! That bad?"

"No it wasn't bad... he's a really sweet guy, and he's polite, and he respects me!"

"But…?"

"But… I don't know! Oh my God Peyton im loosing it! Every time he started talking my mind would drift off and id start think about other things!"

"Other things or other people"

"Both"

"Other people…or another person?"

Brooke said nothing

"Would you totally bite my head off if I told you what I thought?"

"I'm sure you'd tell me anyways" Peyton smiled a bit

"Okay this is how I see it. By going out with Mark you were trying to prove something whether it be for your self or everyone around you"

"Prove what!"

"That you Brooke Davis, Queen of dating is still not hung up on one guy!"

"I am not hung up on one guy!"

"CoughLucas Scottcough" Peyton used her 10 year old routine.

But she knew it was a mistake when she saw Brookes face begin to grow red and her eyes to grow big.

"I AM NOT HUNG UP ON LUCAS SCOTT!! HE IS THE LAST PERSON ON EARTH WHO WOULD BE ON MY MIND!!!"

"Oh come on Brooke! Stop lying to me! And yourself! You have been in love with Luke since day one! And the thought of you not with him is killing you!"

"And whose fault is that!!! HE CHEATED ON ME! WITH YOU!!! You the person who was supposed to be my best friend. You who was supposed to be their when he would break my heart! But instead you were with him! You chose him over me! If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have had to go to bed every night with tears in my eyes! If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't feel so alone! If it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have ever thought about suicide!!!"

by now both girls had tears in their eyes. Brooke's face was red, her eyes were puffy and she was crying uncontrollably.

"I need to get out!" Brooke whispered. She grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" and the only thing Peyton could here was the slamming of the front door. She sat their thinking to herself and how she had ended up in such a huge mess. She started remembering hold time. When it was just her and Brooke against the world.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Peyton please don't cry!"_

"_But she's gone forever!"_

"_Well at least you still got papa Larry!"_

"_Yah but she was my mom! Now ill never get to see her again!"_

"_Just think of it like this, she's in a better place looking down at us and smiling… you don't want her to be upset that your crying do you?"  
"No…" she whimpered._

"_Then don't cry Peyt, im here for you whenever you need me!"_

"_Thanks Brooke I don't know what id do with out you!"_

"_Yah I don't know what you'd do either!" both girls smiled and hugged._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Peyton rubbed away the tears that had left streaks on her red cheeks.

"I wish I could take it all back!" she said as she stared at the ceiling as if talking to the higher powers above.

And that's when it happened she was ripped away from her thoughts by a loud honking noise and a loud screech, as if the tires of a car were being pulled back with such great force.

Peyton quickly ran to the window to see if she could see what had happened.

She could see a 4x4 stopped in the middle of the street behind it you could see the dark tire marks where the car had tried to stop. Peyton squinted her eyes trying to adapt to the darkness.

"OMG!"

was all she could manage to say when she saw what was laying in front of the car…..it was Brooke.


	4. Reality Stikes

Chapter four

"Reality Strikes"

Lucas sat in the retro diner waiting for his meeting with Anna to begin. He had no idea what to expect. He felt excited, scared and a bit overwhelmed. Everything had happened so fast in the last couple of months, from him joining the basketball team, to his new relationship with Nathan, to Nathan and Haley's relationship, to him liking Peyton, to him dating Brooke, to him Cheating on Brooke, to him figuring out he was in love with Brooke, to Keith's proposal, to the car accident, and finally to him moving to Charleston. He was still debating weather the move had been the right thing to do. Every night while he lay in bed he began to way his options out over and over again. If he had stayed in Tree hill he would have slight chance of becoming friends with Brooke and maybe in the FAR future they could try their relationship again. He would have also been able to watch out for Haley and his little brother, who he wished he had had more time to get to know and bond with. But then again by moving to Charleston he had a chance to begin a new life, a place where know one knew your past, and they would only know what you showed them from that day forward. Although he knew he had to let go it wasn't going to be easy and so far he decided that he didn't want to let go…not yet anyway.

As he tapped his foot to the song on the speakers in the diner, he rested his head in his hands. He lifted his arm and twisted his watch around... it was now 7:30, Anna was 15 minutes late. He stared out the shiny glass windows until he finally saw the familiar silver Honda Civic. He could see her locking her doors with her remote and walking quickly to the doors of the diner. He waved her over when he noticed her searching for him.

" hey Luke" she said as she bent down to where he was sitting and gave him a small but sweet kiss. When she pulled away from him he could tell she felt embarrassed as her cheeks began to turn red.

"Im sorry I wasn't supposed to do that" she rambled as she took her seat on the other side of the booth.

"No it's alright" there was a slight moment of silence.

"So" they both said at the same time, and giggled because of there off timing.

" look Luke I totally understand that your still hung up on this Brooke girl, and I don't know if this thing between us will work out but I want to give it a shot, but if you don't want to just say the word and I will never mention it again!"

she said in one quick breath. Luke smirked a bit as he witnessed the girl in front of him pour her thoughts out to him.

"Here's the thing Anna, your right I am still hung up on Brooke, and I don't know if ill be able to get over her easily. But you're an amazing girl" he saw as he face slightly dropped but she tried to show no emotion.

"But this thing with us seems like it could have a future and im willing to go slow…if you could just accept the fact that I don't know when I'll be able to get over Brooke."

"Well" she smirked. "I guess I can help with that" and with that she leaned in and kissed him again. After some serious tongue action Lucas pulled away.

"How bout we get out of here say we go for a drive or go down to the beach?

"Yah that sounds great." Lucas stood up from the booth behind Anna; he left a $10 on the table and made their way to the parking lot.

"Whose car do you wanna take?" Luke asked.

"Umm yours okay? I hardly have any gas left in mine!"

"Yah that's fine." They hopped into Luke's truck and made their way to the beach. When they got there it was practically empty. Except for a few couples walking hand in hand near the shore line. As they made their way to the shore line Anna slowly placed her hand between Lucas's. Lucas was shocked at first but he didn't mind.

"So tell me something I don't know bout you?" Lucas began

"Um well let's see I was adopted."

"Really?"

"Yah…I've tried to contact my parents, but it was no use. All I know is that they live in New York"

"Yah well I grew up with just my mom"

"Wait I thought u said you had a dad…and a brother"

"I do. It really complicated my dad, Dan, and my mom were high school sweethearts, but my mom got pregnant with me in her senior year, and instead of staying with my mom he left her to go to College for basketball. In his freshmen year he met Deb, and three months later she was pregnant with by brother, Nathan."

"Wow and I though my life was complicated" Luke smiled.

"Yah well anyways, me and Nathan used to hate each other so much it was unbelievable."

"So… what happened?"

"Haley happened."

"Oh she's your best friend right?"

"Yah… Haley started tutoring Nathan, and slowly they fell in love… and now she is Mrs. Nathan Scott" he laughed at how weird that sounded

"Wow it seems like quite a life you left behind"

"Yah well some things you have to do whether you like it or not"

"Luke…"

"Yahh...?"

"Why did you leave Tree hill. I know something happened with you and your ex im guessing…"

"Let's just say that I made a lot of mistakes im not proud of"

"So why move to Charleston"

"I needed to get away, start fresh. I hurt too many people back home and I couldn't stand watching them being hurt, all because of my stupidness."

"Look Luke everyone makes mistakes no ones perfect, and im sure they'll all forgive you just give it some time"

"Yah… I guess your right, so anyways what do you wanna do?" he asked as they continued to walk hand in hand on the beach.

"Well we could…" she smiled slyly.

Luke was shocked at her forwardness. But he was used to Brooke and the way she worked. But there was something different when Brooke talked to him like that he got chills up and down his spine and just a simple touch would make EVERYTHING stand on edge. Before Luke could protest he felt her cool lips on his.

Peyton began to feel the air in her throat cut off, and a large lump begin to rise in her throat. Her heart was beating a 100 beats a second and she was sure she could feel it banging against her chest, and at any moment it would just burst out. She began to panic as she ran down the stairs, through the huge hallway and out the front door.

"Brooke"

she yelled, as she passed the front door and in front of the large 4x4. But before she got any closer she stopped dead in her tracks. She held her stomach fearing she would throw up. She looked at the small mangled body lying before her. The skin on her legs were ripped of, as well as her arms, her beautiful soft face was scratched and torn. There was a small puddle of blood right beside her head, where Peyton was sure she had hit her head. She quickly ran and kneeled beside her bestfirend's side. She placed her Bloody head in her lap as she began to sob.

"Brooke. Brooke Hun wake up please"

"I didn't see her I swear!" a man of about 35 stepped out of the car.

"She just stormed out on the road and before I could stop it was too late." Peyton began to cry harder.

"CALL 911!!!" she yelled at him. The man quickly ran back to his car in search for his cell phone. Peyton could here him in the back ground yelling franticly into the receiver.

"Brooke please, im sorry please just open her eyes." Peyton saw her eyes flutter open for a second.

"It okay…" she whispered.

"Tell him I forgive him and that im sorry" and with that her eyes fluttered shut.

"BROOKE! BROOKE!!!" but before she could continue the paramedics had a arrived and were lifting her into the back.

"Are you family" a tall, dark haired man asked.

"No im her best friend" she balled.

"Aright well you better come with us."

Without another word Peyton jumped into the back of the large truck and watched as they quickly left the scene of the accident.

As they reached the hospital Brooke was quickly rushed into emergency surgery.

"Um Ms. Sawyer?" one of the paramedics approached Peyton.

"Yes" she wiped away some more tears.

"Um well we've tried to get a hold of Ms. Davis's parents but it seems to be impossible"

"Uh yah that's how it usually is"

"Okay then were going to need you to answer a few questions, and fill out some forms"

"Ya of course"

"Okay this is Helen; she's one of the Head Nurses at Tree Hill General Hospital. Ill leave you with her."

"Hi Ms. Sawyer im sorry about the accident but im going to need you to fill out some basic information about Ms. Davis"

"Yes sure."

Peyton filled out, what had seemed like a million forms for Brooke; she was able to fill out everything as if it was her own forms. She then sat in the corner chair waiting for the news on Brooke's condition. She looked around the long hallways when she realized she should probably call someone. She dialed Nathan's apartment number.

"Hello" a groggy voice picked up, she had forgotten it was now 2:30 am

"Haley" she felt a whole new batch of tears spring from her eyes.

"Peyton? What's wrong? Where are you?"

"Im at the hospital!"

"What! What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yah im fine its not me its Brooke. (She paused) she was hit by a car Haley! And they don't know if she's going to make it!"

"OH MY GOD!" Haley gasped!

"I and Nathan are on our way!" and with that she hung up.

15 minutes had gone by since Peyton's phone call with Haley.

"Oh my god" she realized "I have to call Lucas!"

Luke now lay on the sand with Anna's head in his lap. The setting was perfect, but yet it was off. He could usually stay hours talking with Brooke but he had only spent 15 minutes talking with Anna before it fell silent, and even when at times things were silent between him and Brooke, it was okay. They both felt confident being quiet, as if they could read each others minds. They didn't always need to be talking; silence was always comfortable with them. But with Anna it was different, they couldn't find anything to talk about, and she didn't make him laugh like Brooke had always done. "Stop it Luke!" he yelled at himself "you can't always compare every girl to Brooke. It's over between you to! Move on and get over it" Lucas looked at his watch it was 3:00 am he couldn't believe it was that time already just as he was about to speak he felt his phone vibrate. It was probably just his uncle Keith wondering where the hell he was. He sat up, making Anna rise to as he pressed talk on his phone.

"Hello?" he asked

"Luke!" he heard a crying voice.

"Peyton? What wrong?"

"It's Brooke" Lucas quickly sprang to his feet.

"Brooke? What happened? Is she alright?

"Luke she was hit by a car they don't know if she's going to make it….I think you should come back!"

"Ill be there as soon as possible!' and without another word he hung up.


	5. The Out Come

CHAPTER 5

"The Out Come"

He stood there in disbelief. His body became numb as he felt a single drop of rain glide against his forehead. He could feel the blood rushing through his veins, and the pain in his heart tearing at him. He tried to move, to blink to show any reaction but he couldn't his whole body was in complete shock. Brooke was dieing. It couldn't be true, he was dreaming, this was just a huge joke. Unfortunately he was sucked back into reality by a worried blonde who was now standing up beside him.

"Luke what's going on? Are you okay?" he said nothing and began walking at a fast pace towards his car.

"LUKE! STOP! Talk to me! What's going on?"

"I need to go…" was all he was able to say, he was still in complete shock

"Where!?"

"Tree hill"

"Okay fine! But im coming!"

"No you can't!"

"Why not! You're obviously in shock im not letting you go alone!" Lucas wasn't sure if bringing Anna was a great idea.

"I don't think you coming with me is the best idea, I really have to go Anna it's an emergency!"

"Just tell me what's going on then?"

"It's Brooke…" he could see her face fall, but at that moment he didn't care he needed to see Brooke.

"She was hit by a car…and she's in pretty bad shape….Anna im sorry but I have to go"

"Not without me your not" Luke became frustrated he didn't have time to argue with her he had to get to Tree hill.

"Fine get in the car" he whispered.

Peyton sat in the waiting room with her head in her hands, she tried the best she could to control her emotions but she couldn't and she didn't care! Her heart was still beating fast and she was in a state of shock. Brooke, crazy, sexy, outgoing, I'll kick your ass if you mess with me Brooke was lying in the hospital weak and helpless. "NO she not weak" Peyton reminded herself. "She's the strongest person I know and she will make it I know it…she just has to" Peyton was snapped from her thoughts by a frantic Haley.

"PEYTON! OMG IM SO SORRY"

"Haley im so scared" Haley grabbed her into a hug, letting her tears soak her shoulder. Peyton could feel a strong hand rubbing her back.

"Don't worry Peyton she's strong shell pull through" she realized it was Nathan.

"I pray your right" Right there they were interrupted by an old man, clutching some papers.

Luke searched deep in his pocket for his cell phone. He finally found it and dialed the new number. A sleepy Keith picked up.

"Hello..." he yawned

"Keith"

"Luke are you alright? Where are you? Its 3:15 am!"

"Im fine... and im on my was to Tree hill"

"WHAT? Why??!!!"

"Brooke was hit by a car… she's in critical condition" Lucas could here Keith breath in a long sigh.

"Keith man… I have to go, you gotta understand" he said a bit lower hoping Anna wouldn't here "she needs me right now… and I need to make sure she's alright"

"Alright Luke just call me when you get there, I hope she's okay son"

"Yah…me too" and with that he hung up.

They had now been driving for half an hour, if Lucas kept up the speed he was going at (without getting any tickets) he could be there in 20 minutes.

"Luke maybe you should slow down"

"Anna I need to get there as soon as possible"

"Can I ask you something…?"

Luke nodded... "Sure"

"Will this change things between us…" Luke could here her voice shaking, and he didn't want to lead her on.

"I really don't know Anna" and that was all that was said for the whole ride until they reached the hospital.

When they arrived Lucas parked in the first parking space he found and ran for the door, with Anna close behind me. He walked in, and jogged to the Front desk.

"Excuse me" he said a bit too loudly.

"Yes?" an obviously pissed off nurse looked at him.

"I need to know what room Brooke Davis is in?"

"Lets see…" she said as she turned to the computer and started typing away. Lucas began taping in finger in annoyance.

"Well she's still in emergency surgery but I think her family is on floor 3."

"Thank you" he yelled back as he jogged towards the elevator. Lucas had totally forgotten that Anna was with him until she came into view while he stood waiting for the elevator.

"Hey look Anna, thanks a lot for coming with me, u didn't have to."

"No I wanted to, I told you im here for you."

"Thanks"

The elevator door glided open; they waited for the passengers to get off. Right when they entered Lucas began franticly pressing the 3 button.

"You know no matter how many times you press it, it still goes the same speed" Anna said as she tried to lighten the mood.

"Yah but it makes me feel betta" he said without looking at her. They finally heard the "ding" sound telling them that they had made it to the 3rd floor. Lucas stepped out and began to look through the halls franticly. He felt a relief sensation when he saw a small head with crazy blonde curls, a small brunette, and a tall dark haired guy. He began to walk rapidly towards their direction.

"Peyton, Haley, Nathan" He called out. They all whipped around to find the tall blonde walking toward them

"Lucas" they all said at the same time. Haley and Peyton jumped into his arms, and began crying uncontrollably.

"How is she" he whispered.

"I don't know they wont tell me anything yet" Peyton sobbed into his chest, as well as Haley.

"Peyton how did this happen"

"Well I went to Brooke's house, after her date" right when she said that she wished she didn't she could see the pain in Lucas's eye. But she continued.

"And we got into a fight, and she yelled at me and burst out of the house. And then I was just sitting there and I heard a car honk and screech" she took a deep breath. Haley put her hands on her back to support her.

"I ran to the window to see what happened, and then I saw her in front of this huge car. So I ran downstairs and outside. And that's when is saw her" Peyton sobbed even harder.

"How bad was it?" Nathan new everyone wanted to know but couldn't ask.

"Oh god, it was horrible…there was blood everywhere, her whole body was scraped and her skin was tearing off. I felt like I was going to throw up. I ran over and I put her head in my hands, and I stared apologizing to her, and then her eyes fluttered open and she told me it was alight." Peyton then stopped and looked at Lucas "and she told me to tell you she forgives you and that she's sorry" Lucas hadn't noticed that he was crying until he felt the hot tears on his cheek. He then felt a small hand on his back. That's when everyone noticed the small brunette behind Lucas.

"Who are you?" Haley mumbled.

"Umm this is Anna..."

"His girlfriend" she interrupted. Peyton and Haley immediately stopped there sobs and looked from Lucas to this Anna girl.

"Girlfriend??" Nathan interrupted everyone's thoughts.

"As in your dating?"

"Yah unless there's another meaning for girlfriend" she said a bit annoyed that everyone was looking at her like she was an alien. Right then the doctor came in. Lucas was extremely happy he didn't feel like getting interrogated at the moment.

"Are you the family of Ms Davis?"

"No but were close friends." Lucas replied

"Oh well im sorry I can reveal any information to non family"

"Well that's just too bad!! I don't care about your stupid policy! Iv been here for 3 hours! And the only way im leaving is if you get security!!" Peyton yelled in his face! Nathan pulled her back, scared that she might pounce at any moment. The doctor looked at the tired and sad teenagers.

"Alright but I must let you know that I don't usually do this"

"Okay just tell us how she is"

"Okay well I have bad news and more bad news, and some good news"

"Good news" they all said together

"Alright well the good news is that the operation went smoothly, and she is now in recovery. She had a lot of work to be done, she has 4 broken ribs, a broken arm, a dislocated shoulder, a sprained ankle, major internal bleeding, and a concussion" they all sighed.

"But that's not it…." He looked at them afraid to tell them.

"Im sorry but…she lost the baby"


	6. Accepting Reality

Chapter 6

"Accepting Reality"

Lucas's POV

A nauseous and revolting taste began to overcrowd the particles in my mouth. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach making summersaults and extreme flips and turns. My hands were becoming sweaty with every sentence that came out of the doctor's mouth. I took in a deep breath desperately not wanting the tears to consume my eyes. I swallowed back my tears. The girl he had been thinking about uncontrollably was lying in a hospital bed helpless and alone. But that was just a portion of the reason why his heart was aching. Brooke had been pregnant. And no one had found it considerably important to tell him that information. He then looked over to Haley and Nathan, and that's when he noticed they didn't have a sad face but a confused face. He then shifted his view to Peyton he could see passed the redness and puffiness that she had known. He could see her trying to slip away and make her way to the chair beside them.

He was then startled out of his thoughts by Haley.

"Wait a minute! Brooke was pregnant!" no one said a word; I quickly changed my gaze Peyton.

"You knew didn't you?" I said with no compassion.

"I tried to get her to tell you, that's what we were arguing about when she ran outside." She sniffled.

"Wait a minute-"Anna interrupted.

"What's the big deal? I don't mean what's the big deal in her loosing the baby I mean why is it a big deal that she didn't tell you?" she looked at me, and I was dumfounded. Did she not understand that that it was probably mine!

"Luke you said it yourself she didn't have the best reputation before you met her-"I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"You don't know Brooke she changed"

"Exactly if she can changed once then she can change again, how can you be sure that she didn't go back to her old ways! And didn't Peyton say that before Brooke had been hit she was coming back from a date! You told me you and Brooke hadn't been together like months!"

"Anna that's enough!" I said through my teeth.

"Whatever I'm going to get some coffee any body want?"" no one even acknowledged her. She then huffed and walked away. After she was gone Luke turned his gaze to Haley and Nathan.

"Umm can you guys do me a favor?"

"Yah sure anything!"

"Uh I want a few moments with Peyton can you give my uncle Keith a call and tell him I'm alright?" They silently nodded their heads and made their way to the elevator.

"How you holding up bud?" he sat next to Peyton and placed a hand on her back.

"She didn't think that you would care" she interjected. Lucas sat in silence allowing Peyton to talk.

"She told me that if you couldn't even say good bye, then you obviously don't care about her and you wouldn't care about your baby. And on that note it is your baby. Was your baby." She corrected herself.

"You know iv been going to her house every morning, for the past month, and every morning I find the same scene. Her curled up on her bed reading the letter you left her. The first time I caught her she stuffed it under her pillow thinking I hadn't seen her. When she went to the washroom to wash her hair I sat on her bed and took the letter from under her paper, not knowing what it was. And you know what i found?" not waiting for a response she continued.

"It was covered in tears Luke. That's when i started thinking… how many nights did Brooke stay up all night curled up on her bed crying. Thinking and believing she wasn't good enough to be loved by anyone. How could we have been so stupid! We hurt her so much I wouldn't have been surprised if she never spoke to me again. But she did. Why? I don't even know, all I know is that I will never screw up like I did that time." Lucas then stepped in.

"She would stay up all night telling me how amazing I was. Anything she would say would just put a smile on my face. And she was so afraid that she wasn't good enough for me. I would just laugh at her and tell her that I didn't know one person who was good enough for her. Ill never forget her face when she found out, I couldn't breathe. I was numb at first and then it began to sting, I had hurt someone who I loved so much. What am I going to do?"

"You need to talk to her, sort this stuff out. Oh by the way what the hell is going on?" Lucas looked at her confused.

"Anna?"

"Oh, I met her in Charleston we started hanging out as friends and then just yesterday things started escalading,"

"So you brought her with you?"

"She wouldn't take no as an answer"

"I can believe that" They smiled. Just then Haley Nathan and Anna came back.

"Hey you guys still need to talk?" Nathan asked just to make sure.

"No were done" Peyton rubbed what ever was left of her mascara off with a teary tissue.

It had been approximately an hour now, Haley had fallen asleep one side of Nathan's shoulder, and Peyton had fallen asleep on the other side. Anna was resting her head on Lucas's side when the doctor came through the hall. Lucas immediately stood up making Anna and the rest wake up.

"You can now see Ms. Davis" They all stood up and piled into the room. They followed the doctor to the end of the hallway. They walked in and as they did Haley quickly spun her head around and started crying into Nathan's shoulder at the site before her. Peyton instantly did the same. Lucas looked down at the petite brunette who was currently attached to millions of different units. The site was unbearable. Her soft and beautiful skin was torn and scraped and her arm was in a cast. When Peyton had talked to him he had controlled himself from crying but now it was hopeless. He brought his hands to his face and began to let the stinging in his eyes free. He felt Anna's hand on his back. But before anyone could continue a nurse burst into the room.

"Oh no, im sorry not all of you can be here right now, You may all come back tomorrow at 10 but for now me can only have 1 person stay with her, that is if anyone wants to stay. Ill give you guys 5 minutes but then I expect this room to be cleared out."

She then turned around and walked out the door. Luke had been so transfixed on Brooke that he didn't pay any attention to the nurse.

"Um you guys should go ill stay here" Peyton sniffled; Lucas then turned his attention to Peyton.

"No Peyton your exhausted ill stay," Peyton could see how desperate he was.

"Are you sure you want to?" she asked just in case.

"Yah…I want to…I need to" he whispered turning back to Brooke. "Haley, Nate do you guys think that you could take Anna back to your place."

"No im staying with you!" she interrupted.

"No you can't!" Peyton stepped in. Anna turned her head and stared at Peyton.

"Why not"

"…uhh you heard the nurse only one person can stay."

"Yah in the room...ill stay outside."

"Uh no Anna I think its better if you go with Haley and Nate."

"Yah I agree with Lucas!" all three responded.

"Argh fine."

She pouted but Lucas did not have time to deal with this, nor was he in the mood. He knew Anna was being overprotective, but right now all he was overprotective of was Brooke. They all slowly kissed Brooke on the cheek and made their way out. Anna stood their for a second.

"Are you going to be alright?" she asked sincerely.

"Yah ill be fine."

"Alright" she walked over gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out with the rest of them.


	7. Beside Me

Chapter seven

"Beside Me"

Lucas POV

Everyone had left the quiet sickening room. It was just me, my thoughts and a helpless angel. I was still near the door, to scared to go any closer to her bed, and terrified to look at her any more. I tried to change my focus off of her but it there was no point in trying. I couldn't move I couldn't breathe. I wanted to do anything I could to take any pain she was feeling at that moment away, but I was powerless. The doctor had assured us that she was not in a coma, but just resting. Resting? How could she be resting? She was hooked up to at least 6 different machines, each one making a different noise. I desperately wanted to get closer to her but my legs would not allow me to, I was stiff and numb. My mind quickly raced to when I was in the hospital. She had stayed by my bedside everyday from when they allowed visitors to come in until the very last second when the nurse was ready to call security to get her out. She put all my needs and wants before hers. So then why couldn't I do the same? Ill tell you why… because im a selfish bastard. I put my wants before hers and I destroyed all the love, faith and trust she had in me. I couldn't look at her without being disgusted in myself, I am not even worthy of being in her presence. But that's not what scared me the most… What scared me the most was if she woke up…? I know that doesn't make sense but that the truth. I am terrified that she'll wake up and tell me to get out! I don't know what ill do if she's upset to see me. Just thinking about it is making my heart ache even more. I need her and I want her, but most of all I need her to need me and want me, and if it takes me until my very last breath I'll stand by her.

Lucas began to take a few short steps, until there was no where else to go but the seat in front of her bed. He slowly slid the chair closer to her bedside and sat down. He stared at the petite frame in front of him. She was had been carrying his child, all alone. She had probably thought that he wouldn't want anything to do with her. He wished she would wake up so he could tell her that she was wrong and that he had stayed up every night wishing she was laying beside him, talking about anything and everything. He hesitated for a moment before he reached out and held the small cold hands. He rubbed them between his own, and then brought her hand towards his mouth and kissed it gently.

"Hey you" he breathed heavily as he began to talk.

"How you been?" he couldn't do this… the pain inside was unbearable.

"Oh god Brooke…wake up…we need you back here most of all I need you back here. I need you to know that I'm never leaving your side again, I can't and I won't."

He took his eyes off her for a split second as he stared at his feet and then continued.

"You know… I thought moving to Charleston was the best idea ever and it would give me the chance to put some distance between the people I hurt so much. But it didn't work, every night I sat in my bed thinking what were you doing at the same moment? And if you were thinking of me?...I know I hurt you and I Know it… God Brooke you don't know how much I would kill just to hear you say that you forgive me."

He had tried so hard to keep it in, but at this point he couldn't he allowed the tears to flow freely and uncontrollably.

"I loved you… and I still do, just please wake up soon…"

He rubbed the tears off his cheeks and rested his head on the side of her bed. He soon drifted off to sleep clutching her hand, and keeping it close to his chest.

It had now been a couple of hours. It was now 8:30 am the morning sunlight blazed through the windows. Lucas could feel the light on his back but he was too tired to move. But then it happened, the hand he clenched so tightly began to wiggle. He quickly sat up just in time to see Brooke begin to flicker her eyes open. She looked around the room, obviously confused of her surroundings.

"What…? Where am I?" she grabbed her head feeling as if her whole world was spinning around her. Her eyes finally settled on the tired but stunned blonde sitting beside her.

"Lucas?" her raspy voice asked. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't remember do you?" he talked softly.

"No…"

"You were hit by a car last night."

"WHAT!" she panicked, Lucas's heart ached as he watched her grab her stomach.

"Im sorry"

was all he was capable of saying. She looked at him confused. He took a deep breath, scared to tell her the next part, he grabbed her hand and continued.

"You…. (Sigh) You lost the baby" He whispered.

She instantly brought her hand to her mouth and shook her head from right to left. She then began to cry, which tore at Lucas's heart. He stood up, and sat on the side of her bed allowing her to cry in to his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered.

"I was so scared, and then I had finally decided that I would call you but then all this happ- wait a minute" she stopped.

"How did you get here…I mean why are you here. You live in Charleston"

Lucas felt his heart get caught in his throat…did she really think that he didn't care at all for her.

"Peyton called me" he began. "She told me what happened and I came as fast as I could."

"Why?"

"Brooke what do you mean Why?" he was now upset. "I Care about you. More then you'll ever no." he knew she didn't believe him so he decided to bring everything out in the open now, he didn't know when the next chance would be that they would be alone so he decided to take advantage of the moment, and considering she was attached to her bed there was no way she could run out and not here what he had to say.

"Ever since I left Tree hill, I've been thinking about you. I can't sleep at night I stay up thinking about all the nights we had together. What happened with me and Peyton was the biggest mistake of my life. I lost one of the most important things in my life…You. I know it's hard for you to forgive me, But you don't know how much I want you to forgive me… How much I need you to forgive me."

He took another deep breath and continued in a softer tone.

"you know… when I got Peyton's phone call last night telling me you were in the hospital, I felt my whole world crashing done, I was so scared to loose you. I rushed here as fast as I could. The doctor came out and told us your condition and I was so relieved that you were going to be okay, they told us that only one person could stay here the night and I couldn't bear the thought of having to go home and not be with you."

The whole time Lucas had had his back toward Brooke, Facing the windows. He spun around when he heard sniffles, to see Brooke crying. But before he could say or do anything the nurse burst into the room.

"OH Ms. Davis you're finally awake! My God you should have seen this place yesterday! Your room was filled with visitors I had to practically beat them all out with a stick to get out of this room. But that one over there" she pointed to Luke. "Was ready to beat me with a stick if I didn't let him stay" she laughed, and so did Luke.

"But unfortunately you're going to have to get out for a bit so I can replace her bandages and check up on all of her cuts."

Lucas didn't object, he knew Brooke wouldn't want him in the room right now.

"Actually" Brooke began. "Can he stay?" she looked at the nurse, she could tell from the corner of her eye that Luke was surprised but thrilled.

The nurse looked between the two teenagers.

"Alright fine… im just warning you it might not be pretty" She moved closer to Brooke, and began to untie her gown, and let it fall to her side.

She then began to untie the large bandages on her left shoulder. The pain was unbearable, as she began to scrunch her eyes from the pain. Lucas quickly rushed to her side and allowed her to grab her hand and squeeze.

"It's okay just breathe" he whispered. Just his voice was able to ease her.

She breathed in and out just as he instructed. Lucas to a glimpse of the gashes on her shoulder, right when he saw them his stomach began to make flip flops. It was large and, and the gashes were deep.

"Are you okay?' he whispered again. "Yah" she whimpered, his hand let loose a bit.

But she quickly grabbed it...

"Just don't let go" she cried, he could see a single tear slide down her cheek, he brought up his free hand and wiped it away and then place his hand on her back rubbing it in a circular motion. After 15 minutes the nurse was done.

"Alright hunny it's all done, the doctor will be in shortly to talk with you." The nurse said as she cleaned up the dirty bandages and left the room.

"How you feeling?" Lucas whispered.

"Alive and breathing… Cant ask for more" She followed his same tone. Before they could finish their conversation the doctor came bursting through the doors.

"AH! Ms. Davis! It's nice to see you up!" Lucas stared at the doctor, He was sure the man had just had 10 Gallons of Coffee.

"Alright" he continued.

"First things first, your test results came in and so far you are on your way to a full recovery, and im sure this young man has informed you about…" he began to hesitate.

"Yah…he did"

"Im very sorry Ms. Davis, I did everything I could do, but we were too late." Lucas watched as the tears welled up in her eyes again, He replaced his hand on her back, just to remind her that he was there.

'However considering the baby had been around 5 ½ months, there was a procedure that we had to do just to make sure that everything was removed from your uterus, And since you were unconscious and we had no immediate family to contact, we did the procedure after the operation. Oh that reminds you who will be taking you home?"

"Umm im not sure, but it wont be a problem I can find a ride home."

"Oh no see we can't allow that, we must be absolutely sure that there will be someone taking care of you, can you get a hold of your parents?"

"Uh no actually there in Europe for 6 months." The doctor stared at Brooke.

"Well unfortunately by law I am not allowed to release you unless I am sure you have recovered or I know you are being taken care of"

"Uh don't worry about it Doctor, she'll be taken care of" Lucas interrupted. Lucas could see the uneasy look in the doctor's eyes.

"She'll stay with me and my mom, until she's fully recovered and if she doesn't want to stay with me ill make sure to stay with her in her home"

"Alright then it's settled, however before your leave you have to sign some consent forms"

"Absolutely"

"Alright then, you will be able to pick her up tomorrow aftern-"

"WHAT! I have to stay here for another night!...Alone!'

"Yes im sorry Ms. Davis but I still want to keep you here just to make sure everything is alright"

"But I hate it here!" she wined. The doctor smiled.

"Alright if your good I can pull a few strings and let your friend here stay with you another night"

"Oh I don't know I don't think that's a good id-"Lucas began but was cut off by Brooke.

"Please..." her voice lowered to a whisper, as she looked up at Luke. He stared at in her eyes and could see she was desperate and upset and he wouldn't leave her in the she needed him most.

He hesitated but continued. "Of course"

"Alright then, well since I might not have any time tomorrow I have to go through a few things with you Mr..?"

"Scott"

"Mr. Scott! Alright well Ms. Davis here is going to be a lot of work. Her bandages must be changed at least twice a day, Ill make sure one of the nurses supplies you with everything you need. Im also putting her on bed rest for 2 weeks, after the accident and the miscarriage her body is going to need lots of rest. I've written a couple of prescriptions, which you will have to pick up from the store. The pharmacist will advise you on when she should take them. Oh and she will have to come and see me every 2 weeks for a month or two just so I can check up on how she is doing. I have put a small cast on her arm for now, I couldn't put anything larger because of the large gashes. (Sigh) Your one lucky woman Ms. Davis, a hit like that could have caused some extreme damage." And with that he turned around and left the room.

"Thanks" she sighed. "you didn't have to agree to stay, or to make up that lie to get me out"

"I wanted to stay, and im not lying" She looked at him confused.

"Im serious Brooke, Im not leaving your side. Im going to Move back to Tree Hill until you've fully recovered"

"Luke, i couldn't ask you to do that"

"Then don't, either way im not leaving you"

"Thanks" she smiled genuinely at him, His heart began to melt at the sight of her dimples. The room began to go silent.

"Alright so look I was thinking" He said in a more up beat tone. Brooke turned her head to look at him.

"Im guessing the food hear sucks" Brooke nodded here head rapidly.

"Alright so I was thinking I go buy you some food…Real food?" Brooke shot up, excited!

"Luke you are a God!" she squealed.

"yah i know" he joked, Brooke just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"So name what you want?"

"hmm…. I want your mom's Breakfast Delight!" Luke just stared at her and laughed.

"What are you laughing at Scott that is literally the best dam food!"

"Alright alright ill be back soon" he said as he got up off his chair and closed the door on his way out.

"Don't be to long" Brooke whispered to the empty room.

Brooke lay in her bed tired. Her mind was crowded with to many thoughts. Lucas was back in Tree Hill now…For her. She couldn't help but let a small smile creep between her lips. Just the thought of him made her heart skip a beat. However her happy thoughts soon demolished from her mind when she remembered what had happened in the last 12 hours. She had lost her baby. She couldn't help but blame herself. If she was just a bit more careful, or if she hadn't fought with Peyton and ran out she wouldn't have lost her little girl. Yup her little girl…she had found out almost a week ago that she was going to have a baby girl. She allowed a small tear to escape from her eyes. Yet she couldn't help but think if this was for the best… she was only 17 how was she supposed to provide for this child? How was she supposed to raise her? How could she teach her right from wrong when she didn't even know right from wrong yet? But she felt selfish even thinking about it. Brooke's thoughts were interrupted by a small petite brunette entering the room.

"Uhh…can I help you?" Brooke asked

"Your up!" the girl smiled.

"Yah I noticed… are you one of the nurses?" The girl laughed.

"No… sorry I forgot you didn't know me my name is Anna!" the girl smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Hi im Brooke." Brooke replied awkwardly.

"Umm…if you don't mind me asking…why are you here?" Brooke tries to be polite.

"Oh I'm here with Luke!"

"Oh are you a friend of his?"

"You could say that …I'm his girlfriend" Brooke looked at this girl shocked.

"Im sorry I thought u said you were his girlfriend"

"I am his girlfriend" Brooke was furious now. How could she have been so stupid to believe everything he had told her? She had thought that they could start over, but right now all she wanted to do was rip off this girls head.

"Ohh wow im so happy for you guys." Brooke lied through her teeth.

"So tell me how long have you guys been together" Brooke chocked out.

"Oh only a day now. But you could say its been leading up to it for awhile now. I had feelings for him and it was obvious he had feelings for me. So he asked me out and that's basically it" Anna could see the jealousy in Brooke's eyes and she loved it.

"You and Luke used to date right?" Anna asked as if she didn't know.

"Yah we did."

"Yah I think he mentioned you a lot..." Brooke smiled… But Anna caught her smile "Oh no wait that was Peyton" Anna corrected herself. Feeling content with the sad reaction she received from Brooke. "I think he mentioned you once…maybe twice at most"

"Yah well that's all in the past" Brooke's voice lowered.

"Wait how'd you get here" Brooke asked.

"Oh on our way home yesterday the car broke down so Haley Nathan and Peyton said they were going to go see Nathan's dad to borrow a car or something. Anyways after much protesting from them I told them i would just walk to the hospital. You know how it is I just really missed Luke"

"Yah I do" Brooke whispered underneath her breath.

"Speaking of Lucas where is he" Anna asked, finally aware that he wasn't anywhere in the room.

"Oh he went to go buy me some food"

"Do they not serve food here?" Anna said a bit rudely

"Have you tasted the crap they feed to the people here?"

"So you sent Lucas to get you food?"

"Nope…he offered" Brooke smiled, knowing she was getting to Anna.

"Okay listen up" Anna got closer, obviously pissed off.

"I've worked really hard for my relationship with Luke. Way to hard for some old ex-girlfriend to get in the way. So if you don't want any more gashes i suggest you step back."

"Listen here you little bitch. You don't even know what the hell your talking bout and if you're so scared of you loosing Luke then you obviously can't keep him satisfied"

"Oh really…wait didn't he cheat on you with your best friend? And you're telling me I can't keep him satisfied?"

"You son of a bi-" But before she could continue her statement Luke came strolling in, not looking up.

"Alright well I got you the Breakfast Delight, a hot coff- Anna what are you doing here!" Luke said abruptly terrified of the scene he had just walked in on.

"Oh baby! There you are! I just came to check on you and Brooke" She kissed his lips. But Lucas did not take his gaze from Brooke. She looked so hurt, and he couldn't believe he was the reason why she was hurt…again.

"Yah I was just having a great conversation with your girlfriend" Lucas shuttered at the way she said girlfriend.

"Anna can you please wait outside" Lucas whispered.

"Baby why?" Lucas wasn't in the mood for this.

"Just go"

She huffed a bit and made her way outside. There was an awkward silence.

"Get out…" she whispered.

"Brooke let me explain"

"I said get out! I can't even believe your still here!"

"Brooke you don't get it! All I want is you!''

"I really though you've change Luke…How do I know that this isn't one of your games! Because it looks to me like you run after what you can't have"

"Brooke it isn't like that! Me and Anna are nothing I only went out with her because I had to move on. I didn't think I would ever see you again! I told you I wasn't going anywhere and im not" Luke was now on his knees leaning again Brookes bed clutching her hands for deal life.

"Promise…"

"I promise" he smiled weakly.

"What about Anna"

"Don't worry… you just eat and ill take care of everything!" he served her her food and made his way outside to talk to Anna.

"There you are!" she squealed.

"Umm listen Anna we need to talk." He placed his hand in his pocket awkwardly.

"yah sure bout what?"

"Anna you've been really great. You didn't have to come down here but you put aside everything to come and help me out"

"Anything for you baby!" she kissed him softly but he pulled away.

"Luke what's wrong?"

"Anna I think you should go home" he whispered.

"What Luke why?"

"Anna this (he pointed between them) was great, but im going to have to end it" It broke his heart to see her like this, a tear rolled down her cheek. Luke wiped it away with his finger.

"I have to move back to Tree Hill" He told her.

"For Brooke?" she bit her bottom lip.

"Yah…and my mom, Haley, Nathan and Peyton…They need me here and I can't leave them" she nodded slightly grabbed her purse off the floor, pulled herself out of Lucas's grasp and made her way to the exit. Lucas sighed as he brushed his hand on his hairless head. He turned around and made his way into Brooke's room. He crept in quietly only to find her gobbling down her food. She looked at him smiled slightly.

"You bought me a triple hot fudge sundae!"

"Shhh keep it down they'll kill me if they find out I brought that stuff in here!" she paid no attention as she continued to devour her food. When she was done she turned her gaze to face him.

"How'd it go?"

"I couldn't really have expected her to smile and say anything you want Luke" he looked down at his feet uncomfortably"

"Im sorry…" she whispered.

"No No don't be it was coming whether we wanted it or not" But before they could continue the door burst open.

'YOU'RE AWAKE!" Haley ran through the doors, and hugged Brooke.

"We were so worried!" she continued.

"Alright Haley move over let the girl breathe!" Nathan cut in as he bent down to give Brooke a hug.

"Thank you" she whispered into his ear. Nathan laughed. Brooke looked to the corner of the room to see Peyton standing off to the side.

"What the hell! Get your skinny ass over here and give me a hug!" Brooke exclaimed. Peyton immediacy ran over and gave her best friend a hug,

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" she yelled at Brooke.

"I thought I was going to loose you!"

"Hun your gunna have to try harder then that to get rid of me!" the whole room smiled at Brooke's humor

"Wait… Where's Ana?" Nathan asked.

"Um well let's just say I doubt you'll see her for awhile." Lucas interrupted.

"Did you guys break up?" Haley asked. Lucas noticed that all three of the new guests turned to him with hopeful eyes. He smiled at them.

"Yah I told her to go home…since im not going back any time soon"

"WHAT!" all three of them turned to look at him.

"Yah just until I recover" Brooke said.

"No..." Brooke looked at him suspiciously.

"Guys…Im moving back to Tree Hill…Permanently"


	8. The Truth

**CHAPTER 8**

"**The Truth"**

"Guys im moving back to Tree Hill… Permanently" Lucas said as he stuffed his Hands into his pockets, but before he could push them in fully, Haley ran from the side of the room and jumped into his arms.

"Oh My God Luke! Yes! Im so Happy!Oh you betta not pull any of that im moving away crap on me again or I'll kill you" Lucas laughed

"I promise" Nathan pulled Haley off of Luke

"Yah it's great to have you back man"

Everyone was thrilled to have Luke back, but night quickly made its appearance and Haley Nathan and Peyton left. Leaving Brooke and Lucas alone yet again.

**LUCAS POV**

They had all left now for 45 minutes. Right after they left the room I went downstairs to get some coffee when I came back she had already fallen asleep. I desperately wish she would wake up so I can see her hazel eyes. I just want to hold her and never let her go. But my opportunity was taken away when I choose to betray her. I walk to the corner of the room to the large window. I stare into the sky and look at the crystals gleaming in the twilight. The lights from the large buildings brightened the night. I looked straight down at the few people who occupied the streets. They looked like small ants scurrying around trying to find there way back home. They looked vulnerable and helpless.

As if on cue I could here the nylon sheets rubbing together. I turned around quickly, to find her beautiful hazel eyes staring at me.

"Hey gorgeous" I whispered as if she was still sleeping.

"Hey you" she whispered back to me.

"How you feeling?"

"Considering if I move too much to the left my shoulder kills, and if I move too much to the right my neck kills, id say not much better from when I went to sleep." Her ability for humor amazes me.

"Don't worry you'll be better in no time…I promise"

"Yah cause your promises are reliable" Her words feel like a knife being jabbed in my heart. She noticed me tense up at her words and quickly began to amend what she had said

"Im sorry…I didn't mean to…It just sort of came out." She looked at her hands, something I new she always did when she became nervous.

"No its okay" I stood away from the bed afraid to get any closer. "I deserved that"

"Luke what are we doing?" she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"What do u mean?"

"You know what I mean….. (Paused) this! Us...do you think this is the best out past"

"Brooke I told you…I care about you so much and I never stopped caring about you! I made a mistake! A mistake witch I wish I could take back with all my life. But reality is I can't. But ill do what ever it takes to make you realize that were perfect for each other."

"Why…" she had tears in her eyes. I couldn't bear it. I slowly inched closer to her until I was now seated in the chair beside her.

'Why what?"

"Why do you have to do this to me!" she said a bit louder then before.

"You can't do this! You can't make me fall for you, break my heart and then expect me to let you back in! That's not fair Lucas!"

"I know it's not fair-"I couldn't finish my sentence because he had just walked in the room.

"Mark!" she yelled. Mark O'Brian! What the hell is he doing here?

"What are you doing here!" she asked him obviously confused as I was.

"Oh God Brooke your aright! I came as soon as I heard." He ran quickly to the other side of the room, and knelt by her bedside. He kissed the top of her had lightly. I watched carefully. I could feel my fists tightening and my jaw clenching at the sight of any other guy kissing her, holding her, or even touching her. I caught a glimpse of Brooke's eyes but I turned the other way not wanting to see Mark holding her.

"Uh Luke" she whispered towards me.

"Yah" I said, coming out to barely a whisper, I did not take my eyes off the window determined not to meet her eyes.

"Do you think you can give me and Mark a few minutes" Her words were equally hushed, but nothing else was said.

With a few quick strides Luke was out of the small recovery room.

He rubbed his temples, he was tired, annoyed and still in shock. He found the nearest empty chair and slowly lowered his body until it was rested on the seat. He tilted his head back allowing it to rest on the painted walls. His mind was crowded with different thoughts. Mostly of all what had happened in the last 24 hours. He shut his eyes deciding to rest them. However it didn't take to long for his eyes to open again. There were too many things occupying his thoughts, which were not only making emotionally but physically drained out as well.

"_What if she doesn't want anything to do with me? What if she thinks that Mark Will treat her better than me…what if her and mark start "dating, dating" O God!"_ it was all to much for him to think about this moment, He felt a sickening feeling in his stomach which was slowly rising in his throat creating a large lump. He needed to get some fresh air. He quickly stood up and headed for the exit

"How you feeling?" Mark whispered as he held her hand

"Better… I guess"

"Im sorry I didn't come earlier I just found out and hour ago. So I came here as fast as I could"

"You didn't have to com-"

"Of course I did. I needed to make sure you were alright." Brooke Smiled at him, trying to keep focus on the sincere man in front of her. But her mind kept drifting to the tall blonde who was sitting right outside her door.

"Look Mark" She started but was interrupted by him.

"Brooke.. Why was Lucas here? If you don't mind me asking"

"Uhh… No (she hesitated) Well uhhh he's moving back to Tree Hill"

"Oh" Mark stated, however he still had a confused expression.

"So he just decided to come and tell you he's staying?" Mark was now on the other side of the room.

"Well Peyton called him last night after the accident, and he drove down here right away. When I woke up he was here. And then the doctors said that they couldn't release me unless they knew I was being taken care of, and since my parents are never to be found Lucas told the doctor he would take care of me until I recovered-" Brooke rushed through everything in one breath.

"Wait is Lucas going to be taking care of you…Oh he just told the doctors that so he could get you out of this hell whole!" Brooke could tell that he had understood what she meant but was making excuses, hoping she didn't mean it.

"Well that's what I thought at first… but apparently he was serious." Brooke was now twirling and intertwining her fingers as she bit her bottom lip something she was a custom to doing when she felt that she was in an uncomfortable situation.

"So what…he's going to be taking care of you? "

She nodded

"In your house?"

She nodded again

"Alone?"

"Well maybe not alone-"

"But most of the time alone"

"I guess… Hey I'm not to thrilled about being taken care of by my cheating, lying Ex-Boyfriend!" she knew deep…deep down she was lying to herself but at the moment that's all anyone needed to know.

"Okay then I will help you too!" Brookes head shot up immediately.

"Uhh Mark As much as I really appreciate your offer…Ummm I don't think that…no wait I know that that is about the worst idea!"

"No it's not your uncomfortable with Lucas, and as far as I'm concerned you need to be comfortable and at rest!"

"Mark…" she breathed in.

"You're a really nice guy… and I had a lot of fun the other night. But me and Lucas have to sort through some things, were trying to work things out, and I don't think your presence would be the best thing"

Right when she finished speaking she wished she had kept her thoughts to herself, she could see the hurt in his eyes but she needed to be honest with him. She hated when people lied, and she was determined not to start anytime soon.

"Oh ok…I understand" He slowly walked toward her bed kissed her forehead and looked in her eyes.

"You can call me any time" he smiled genuinely at her and without another word he turned around and headed towards the door.


End file.
